Last ride of the Iron Rider
by cd11
Summary: A Guns of Will Sonnet story. All right to the characters and storyline is the sole property of their creators. Will and Jeff Sonnet are traveling through Kiowa territory when the cross paths with an unusual character. This Part 1


Last Charge of the Iron Rider: A Guns of Will Sonnett story. All right to the characters and storyline is the sole property of their creators. Will and Jeff Sonnett are traveling through Kiowa territory when the cross paths with an unusual character.

The two men rode slowly down by the riverbed. The older man glanced around. He knew that they were being followed, likely by the Kiowa. He had dealt with Kiowa before when he scouted for the army. As fighters there were few that were their equal, and there were fewer yet that could match them for being pure mean.

Will Sonnett told Jeff his grandson. "They will likely stick to cover for a while, but when they move they will move fast." He glanced to the east "So be ready."

Jeff Sonnett didn't say anything. He took the Henry rifle out of its scabbard, and kept on riding. "How many do you think, Grandpa?" he asked.

Will looked to him. "Hard to tell, right now there just watching us, maybe six or seven."

Thinking on it "If they were a raiding party, they would have taken a run at us by now."

Jeff considered this. "Maybe they are going to..." his voice trailed off. "Grandpa on the ridge." Will looked over quickly. The Kiowas were riding toward them. Will was correct there were seven of them. His sharp eye quickly saw that they were not painted for war, which was a good thing for them the bad thing was they had their rifles out and ready for use.

They rode up. "Easy boy, don't make any fast moves." Will told James.

The one that was the leader rode up and raised his right hand in greeting. "Why do you come here?" he asked.

Will raised his hand to reply "We come here in peace, we are riding through to the land of the Apache. We have no quarrel with the Kiowa."

The leader looked skeptical. "Maybe, maybe not. You two are not the iron rider."

Jeff and Will looked at each other. Jeff asked "What is the iron rider?"

"The white-eye that rides the pale horse and is covered in iron, he has fought with the Kiowa. There are some of my people who think that he is one the Gods.

Suddenly one of the other Kiowas pointed to the east. They turned and were shocked with what they saw.

Sitting on a pale horse, and wearing what looked like full body armor and had a jousting lance was the rider.

In a very long life Will Sonnett had thought he had seen everything. "What in the Sam Hill is that?!" he exclaimed .

The rider came closer and challenged the Kiowas. "Villains!" he shouted "Scallywags, thou shall not accost these travelers, FORWARD TO GLORY!" he yelled, as he spurred the horse to a charge. The Kiowas were frozen in fear for a moment then they panicked and raced back up the ride and out of sight.

The man rode past Will and Jeff chasing the Kiowas away then turned shouting "Victory is mine!" reared the horse then promptly fell off the back and fell to the ground with a loud CLANK!

Will and Jeff rode up slowly to the fallen man; they stepped of their horses and helped the man to his feet. "Mister are you all right?" Jeff asked.

The man raised his visor "Of course my lad, sometimes a fall is part of fighting a grand battle."

"Mister, I don't know where you come from, but if you keep stirring up those Kiowa you're likely going to be buried in that tin suit." Will told him not being sure what he and Jeff had landed themselves into. "Who are you anyway?"

The man spoke with dignity. "Good Sirs, I am Lancelot from Camelot, Knight, and defender of this land." He said.

Will and Jeff looked to the man, then to each other and back. They were speechless.

The three men rode on fro 20 miles until they reached FortBrisco. As they rode in the soldiers assembled were somewhat speechless at the sight of the man in full armor. But man rode with his head held high. As they rode to the fort's HQ. Staff Sergeant Muller stepped out onto the porch. He grinned as Will and Jeff rode up. "Howdy Will, how you been? Jeff you look good." Will smiled "Can't complain Muller," gesturing to their companion. "We met up with him on the trail."


End file.
